Falling Up A Mountian
by All That Jazz
Summary: MWPP, read it and find out
1. Make Me Proud Arabella

1 Falling Up A Mountain  
  
1.1.1.1 By: All That Jazz  
  
AN: This is a 'What if' story, I know some people don't like them, but I can't write then end with Lily and James dying. It's too sad, and I don't like to write about people dying (unless they're bad). Pathetic aren't I? Oh and most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so I only own what I create.  
  
Chapter One: Make me proud Arabella  
  
"Bella! Arabella! Get your butt down here!" A plump woman in her mid- forties yelled up a staircase.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a girl's voice replied from the top of the staircase. The woman sighed disappointedly as the voice's body slid down the banister. The girl was short with brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and ended in soft curls, she had midnight blue eyes with a mischievous spark to them.  
  
"Arabella! Your 15 years old, don't you think you're a bit old for that?" The woman questioned.  
  
"A bit old for that! I'll never be a bit old for that!" she laughed.  
  
The woman looked down at her daughter and smiled, the woman's eyes were the only thing that proved that the girl was her daughter. Other than that they looked noting alike, she was tall and had short blond hair, but her eyes did possess the same spark as the girls.  
  
"Now go eat." The woman ordered. "And Arabella leave some for your father."  
  
Arabella hated her father. He was always pushing her to be perfect. 'Make me proud Arabella.' 'I make the decisions around here Arabella, and you'll do what I say.' 'Forget about Quidditch, you need to think of your future!'  
  
She had thought of her future, and all she wanted to do was play Quidditch.  
  
"Arabella stop daydreaming!" a tall man scolded. He had sharp features that were softened in his daughter; his hair was the same as Arabella's only much shorter, thought his eyes were a cold gray.  
  
"Yes sir." She whispered looking down.  
  
"Arabella say goodbye to your father and get your trunk!" her mother called.  
  
"Goodbye." Arabella said and reluctantly hugged him.  
  
"Make me proud Arabella!" he call as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes sir." She replied.  
  
Well hope you liked the first chapter. I really don't care if you review. But if you do please don't flame me, if you don't like it keep it to your self. 


	2. You're a Disappointment Celestina

Falling Up A Mountain  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but right after I got the first chapter done I got a lovely case of writer's block. I still own only what I create.  
  
Chapter Two: You're a Disappointment Celestina  
  
"Celestina! Celestina! Come in here and clean this mess your cat made!" A tall slender woman with long raven black hair pulled in to bun, she was wearing a black dress with a white apron. Her eyes were a dull brown, but very strict.  
  
A pale girl with long curly blonde hair and honey colored eyes poked her head around a corner. The rest of the girl's body appeared after the head, she was not tall, but not short, she was just in the middle. "I am sorry Gertrude. I will clean it up." The girl said in a meek voice.  
  
"As you should, I do not clean after dirty animals!" The maid said walking out of the room. Celestina looked at the broken vase and it's content's scattered along the floor. She began to pick up the pieces of broken glass. Why can't my cat start breaking small things, this stupid vase is enormous!  
  
15 minutes later the mess had been cleaned, Celestina stood up and looked down at her hands, they were cut and bloodstained.  
  
  
  
"Celestina. Your mother and father had important business to attend to, I am sorry miss they will not be able to see you off." Gertrude said referring to Celestina's muggle parents. I wonder what kind of business. She thought angrily.  
  
"Come miss. I am to take you King's Cross Station." Gertrude said motioning for two other maid's to carry Celestina's trunk. The ride to King's Cross was uneventful. Once there Gertrude went to get a cart for her trunk.  
  
"Goodbye Walter." Celestina said to the chauffer. He waved. Gertrude stayed back just a bit and shook her head disappointedly. She hated magic. So it was difficult to stay working for her mistress when she discovered her daughter was a witch.  
  
"Goodbye Gertrude." Celestina said walking through the barrier leaving the maid behind.  
  
"You're a disappointment Celestina." She said turning her back on the barrier.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: YAY! I got the second chapter done! And I don't really care if you like it or not (! 


End file.
